


what should have happened

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s06e25, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Fix-It, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: "How you holding up?" he asks and Danny shrugs and then regrets it when it pulls on his stitches."I've been better," he says, and then adds, "I've also been worse, so all things considered, I'm doing okay."Eric nods and then glances over at Steve. "Can't believe you just gave him part of your liver. Like holy sh-""Ah ah ah!" Danny interrupts before Eric can swear in front of his kids.





	what should have happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainAwesome242](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/gifts).



> I should probably state a few things real quick; 1) I haven't watched past s2 so this isn't gonna be accurate at all to the episode or season and 2) this was written at 2am to my friend cause we were complaining about the treatment of Danny in this episode and also some other shit that's happening in s9 that's bullshit
> 
> also 3) when the heck are Eric, Grace, and Charlie gonna meet, writers get your shit together and make the cousins hang out
> 
> regardless, hope ya'll enjoy

The smell of chemicals and antiseptic hand sanitiser always clung to the air in hospitals, Danny had come to find. No matter what, the smell of the cleaning products they used to keep every piece of medical equipment sterile and clean embedded its way into every pour, every strand of fabric, until all you could spell was _hospital._

Danny shifts his position lying in his hospital bed. Another thing he’s come to find over his years of being injured in the line or duty is how uncomfortable hospital beds could be when you’re too injured to move much.

At least he wasn’t alone; Steve was laying in the hospital bed beside him, equally as in pain as Danny and looking just as worn out by the days events. He supposed getting shot at and passing out in a plane before being crash landed and rushed into surgery really could take it out of anyone, even a trained navy seal.

The thought made him grin and he let his eyes wander around the room again. Around them, decorating their shared room, were cards and other assortments of _Get Well Soon_  messages. A bundle of balloons sat at the end of their beds, gifted by their friends, who were all currently gathered around Steve’s side of the room to give Danny and his kids some space.

He looked back towards his son, listening as Charlie read him the card he had made him. He smiled, warm and loving, as his son sounded out the words "Get well soon, love you daddy," in his childish handwriting. It made Danny's heart soar in his chest.

Beside him, in the bed next to his, Steve listened as Grover read out a card sent to them by the Governor.

" _To Steve McGarrett and Daniel Williams, thank you for your continued service, we wish you the best in your recovery. Kind regards, Governor of Hawaii._ "

Grover whistles low after reading it. "Even getting cards from the Governor, you two are popular."

Danny turns to look at him while Steve just grins. He still looks a bit pale, exhaustion drawing deep bruises beneath his eyes and making his smile seem thin. But it was genuine and bright all the same; he would make it through.

Danny was sure he looked the same; lying in a hospital bed it was difficult to fuss with your hair and ensure you looked your best. He was certain he was wearing the same tired eyes and dark circles, with a pale complexion to boot, same as Steve. Surgery really did take it out of a guy, and he really was getting too old for this kind of shit.

"Do you like my card daddy?"

Danny turns back to look at Charlie and smiles again. "Course kiddo, I love it. Thank you for making it for me."

Charlie grins, clearly pleased, and it makes Danny feel better. The painkillers may also be helping him feel better, but he's sure the fluttering in his chest is from the love he feels for his son rather than the medication coursing through his systems.

Grace finishes texting in the corner of the room and comes to stand by Danny's bedside, leaning forward to take his hand in hers. "Mom says she hopes you feel better soon."

Danny raises his eyebrows. It's nice that even after everything, Rachel still wishes him well with his recovery, even though she always says it's his fault for ending up in these situations in the first place. Still, he appreciates it, and he squeezes Grace's hand.

"Thanks monkey," he says, and then turns towards the door when he hears it open.

"Uncle D!" comes Eric's overly chirpy voice. He's grinning from ear to ear and is holding a bouquet of flowers in his arms, a balloon tied to his wrist with a bow. He comes over to Danny's bedside and presents his gifts.

"Thought you could use these to cheer up," he says, placing the flowers down by the end of the bed. He attaches the balloon to the bed as well and then ruffles Grace and Charlie's hair.

"Hey squirts," he says, and Charlie giggles while Grace swats his hand away from her head. Eric grin widens at their reactions, and turns to look at Danny again and his face softens somewhat, those his smile stays in place.

"How you holding up?" he asks and Danny shrugs and then regrets it when it pulls on his stitches.

"I've been better," he says, and then adds, "I've also been worse, so all things considered, I'm doing okay."

Eric nods and then glances over at Steve. "Can't believe you just gave him part of your liver. Like holy sh-"

"Ah ah ah!" Danny interrupts before Eric can swear in front of his kids. Grace is older now and has probably heard worse, but Charlie's still young enough for Danny to want to reach over and cover his ears. He gives Eric a pointed look but his nephew only smiles at him sheepishly.

"What I mean is, that's really cool of you. And super brave. Not many people just give away their liver, you know?"

Danny shrugs again, though only slightly, not wanting to upset his sore body. "We're a match," he says by way of explanation, "he needed a liver, I have a liver."

Eric rolls his eyes at Danny's dismissal. "It's still super rad," he says and then ruffles Charlie's hair again, "You think so too, don't cha Charlie?"

Of course Charlie erupts into enthusiastic agreement, making Danny smile as Eric cracks up. He can hear Kono and the others laughing a little as well at his sons outburst and it makes his heart feel full.

"We should let you guys rest," he hears Chin say after a while of them all talking together. Danny feels tired and he's sure he looks it too. Glancing over at Steve he can see the navy seals eyes dropping with exhaustion and Danny hums.

"Thanks for coming to visit guys," he says, and then nods his head towards the rest of the room, "and thanks for all the gifts too. Glad to know we're appreciated."

"Course you are," Kono says and makes her way over to Danny's bedside to kiss his forehead gently.

"Get well soon, okay? Having our two team leaders out of commission is going to cause mayhem at the station."

Danny gives her a funny look, dramatically raising his eyebrow.

"If anything there will be no mayhem at the office with Steve out of commission. I think it's going to be real quiet at the office without him, and a lot less paperwork to fill out too."

Kono smiles at him, amusement dancing in her eyes. She squeezes his shoulder lightly.

"I'll bring some paperwork over for you to fill out, that way you'll feel right at home."

Danny groans. "Don't even joke about that, my god."

She laughs at him, and then their team make their way out of the room, saying their goodbyes and well wishes and waving to them both as they leave. Grace, Charlie, and Eric stay a few moments longer but even they go, with Eric promising them ice cream on the way home to their mom's.

When the door shuts behind them the room becomes incredibly quiet, save for the humming of the equipment hooked up to both Danny and Steve. Danny turns his head to look at Steve and finds him already watching him with tired, hooded eyes.

"We're getting too old for this," Danny says and grunts as he shifts to get comfortable, "we really need to consider a career change or a retirement plan."

Steve hums, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them. Danny can tell he's on the cusp of sleep but is fighting to stay awake a while longer.

"What else would we do?" Steve asks and Danny pauses, thinking, though really he doesn't have to think about his answer at all.

"I'd love to open a restaurant," he says. It sounds like he's admitting to some wistful dream, but he's been thinking about it a lot, and he knows he could do it. Steve hums again at his answer.

"A restaurant, hm?" he replies and shifts, grimacing slightly as he does so. "What would you call it?"

Danny thinks about that for a moment; he hasn't yet worked that part out.

"Not sure yet," he admits, closing his eyes. He's beginning to feel tired.

There's a brief pause, and then, "Could name it _Steve's_."

Danny can hear the amused grin in Steve's voice without having to open his eyes. He opens them anyway, if only to see the amused smile on Steve's face and the way he pouts when Danny says, "Absolutely not."

"Steve's a great name for a restaurant," he argues, opening his eyes again to stare at Danny and give him puppy dog eyes. Danny rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"I've already given you my liver, I'm not gonna name my restaurant after you too."  

Steve continues to pout and then yawns, closing his eyes. "If you can't think of a better name at least you know you've got that one to choose from."

Danny rolls his eyes again and then lets them slip shut. "You can be my business partner, but I'm not naming the place after you."

He can hear the smile in Steve's voice even as they both begin to drift off to sleep. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
